Le bleu est une couleur magnifique
by Little-Erlade
Summary: En quoi c'est une honte d'être bleu? C'est une couleur si pure et si jolie! C'est la couleur du ciel , c'est la couleur de la mer et celle des plus jolies fleurs. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce que tu es. Les mots que lui avait dit Ayame étaient resté gravé dans son cœur et il n'y ait rien au monde qu'il n'aime plus que lui. GardevoirShinyxGallame/MxM/Lemon!


Tadadaaammmm! Moi , Little-Erlade , suis de retour afin de raconter une nouvelle histoire

xx quelqu'un se souvient de cette nana ? Nan ! xx

Moi: Bouhohuhou TwT

BREF

Cette folitruante fanfic pokémon sera plus longue que la dernière ( j'essayerais de publier de nouveau chapitres assez souvent , si j'en ai la force , je publierais aussi peut-être des dessins en rapport avec cette fic sur mon deviantart que je vous donnerais plus tard -W- )

AVERTISSEMENT: ce sera une fanfic Yaoi MxM entre un petit Gallame d'amour et un Gardevoir 100% MÂLE !

Les Anti-Yaoi sont priés de prendre la porte inexistante que je pointe avec mon doigt inexistant.

Sur ce je n'ai rien d'autre à dire

xx enfin j'ai cru quelle ne se tairait jamais ! xx

Le vent se leva doucement ,agitant les feuilles des arbres de la forêt au passage. Cette dernière était relativement calme , l'épais feuillage des arbres ne laissait filtrer que de minces rayons de soleil, malgré le temps doux et le ciel dégagé. Le bois était plongé dans une légère obscurité apaisante. Dans une petite clairière à l'orée de la rivière , les sanglots étouffé d'une petite créature accompagnait la mélodie des feuilles et du vent:

Seul, assit sur un rocher, était recroquevillé un petit Kirlia : il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son visage en larmes, il était seul , tremblant de solitude.

Les gémissements plaintifs du Pokémon attirèrent l'attention d'un second petit être qui vagabondait dans la forêt. Il s'approcha doucement , observant avec curiosité et innocence le Pokémon solitaire. Puis il s'approcha de ce dernier sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Sa petite voix attira son attention:

\- Pourquoi tu pleures?

Le Kirlia , surprit , leva ses yeux ronds et humides , la créature qui l'avait interpellé était un petit Tarsal : ce dernier le scrutait d'un regard pur et soucieux , quémandant une réponse.

Il était vraiment joli , pensa Kirlia , il avait une bouille ronde, blanche , des grand yeux ronds de couleur framboise, ainsi qu'une crête d'un vert très clair surmonté par deux cornes rouges-rosés. Il avait bien de la chance ce tout petit car c'est comme cela qu'il aurait du être...

\- Pourquoi tu es triste dis? Quelqu'un t'as fais du mal ? Demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

Le Kirlia sécha ses larmes et répondit d'une voix triste:

\- Je pleure car tout le monde se moque de moi , ils se moquent de moi car je ne suis pas normal, parce que je suis un Kirlia bleu.

Le Pokémon en question avait une crête bleu au lieu de vert , ainsi que des cornes ambrés et un corps blanc violacé.

Le petit Tarsal ouvra grand ces yeux , surprit par cette réponse:

\- Tu pleures parce que tu es bleu ?

Le Kirlia ne répondit pas et se contenta de cacher à nouveau son visage dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour ça ...

L'interpellé leva la tête surpris, il planta son regard dans les yeux du plus jeune.

\- En quoi c'est une honte d'être bleu? C'est une couleur si pure et si jolie!

Dit-il en souriant chaleureusement. Kirlia en fut très surprit, personne ne l'avait jamais complimenté ainsi.

\- Tu ... tu es sincère?

Le petit lui offrit un sourire qui le toucha profondément, il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux , il lui dit:

\- Bien sur, réfléchis! Le bleu est la couleur du ciel , c'est la couleur de la mer et celle des plus jolies fleurs. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce que tu es, sois fier d'être unique, et ne te laisse plus jamais touché par les moqueries des autres. Qui sait ? Ils peut-être jaloux de ta beauté!

A ces mots, le Pokemon aux yeux larmoyant senti son cœur battre plus fort, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge , il ne put réprimer un sourire de pure joie. Ce dernier se leva doucement.

\- Moi c'est Mato , et toi , quel est ton nom ?

Le petit Tarsal répondit enjoué :

\- Je m'appelle Ayame .

\- C'est un très joli nom ! Répondit-il sincèrement

Le Tarsal rougit au compliment et porta ses petites mains a ses joues , ce après quoi il prit la main de Mato et déclara.

\- Hé bien Mato à présent on sera ami pour toujours d'accord !?

Ce dernier, n'ayant jamais eu d'amis , s'esclaffa , ne pouvant croire à cette merveilleuse rencontre:

\- Nous , amis? Pour de vrai !?

Ayame, l'entraîna par la main, souriant avec enthousiasme a son nouvel ami.

\- Oui! Comme ça tu ne seras plus jamais tout seul!

Mato ému , versa une petite larme, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, la joie avait regagné tout son être et il se sentait débordant d'énergie.

Voila , j'espère que ce petit prologue aura attisé la curiosité de quelques uns

xx compte pas trop la dessus xx

MAIEUUUH!


End file.
